Beacon fleet management can be extremely resource consuming for large numbers of beacons, which conventionally require that each beacon be connected to a fixed power source in a physical location, such as a mains power source. This can limit the number of beacons able to be placed in a physical location as well as the arrangement of the beacons within the physical location.
On-going beacon control is also difficult because information, such as updated settings and firmware, needs to be individually loaded onto each beacon. Conventionally, beacon management has required the management entity to walk through the physical space, and individually connect to and program each beacon. This can be extremely resource consuming, particularly when the managing entity has multiple locations. Furthermore, there is a risk that the managing entity forgets to update hidden beacons (e.g., beacons that the managing entity forgets are there, beacons that are visually obscured from view, etc.), leading to end-user experience inconsistencies within the beacon population.
Thus, there is a need in the wireless beacon field to create a new and useful system and method for beacon fleet management. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.